


Not Without A Fight

by Faultier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Crowley both have major crushes on Dean, John's not a bad father, M/M, Mary's alive bc I want her alive, Michael and Lucifer are twins, Pre-Teen!Sam, Sammy's a lil cutie who's so smartsy but has bullies, Teen!Cas, Teen!Castiel, Teen!Crowley, Teen!Dean, and they fight a lot bc why not, chuck's last name was changed oops, its probably a borderline crackfic, more characters added as they appear, probably no sexy times im too much virgin for that, read to find out, who knows - Freeform, who wins?!?!?!?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has had the biggest crush on Dean Winchester since like seventh grade. He’s never actually told Dean, but half the school knows anyway because Castiel is a little too obvious about how he feels about Dean, and Dean is a blind idiot.<br/>The only problem is Crowley.Crowley is a year older, has a super nice car, and an accent, and he gives Dean all the math homework answers that Castiel refuses to give to Dean.<br/>So, how is Castiel supposed to compete with that? But Castiel isn’t about to let some student who’s only been here for two years ruin what Castiel has been trying to get for four years. No, Castiel isn’t going down without a fight.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Gabriel, Shut Up Please"

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this little fic to The Failed Cookies (you know who you are)  
> Hope this met your expectations.

“Just walk up to him bro. Just walk up and say ‘ _Hello Dean Winchester. I’d like to fuck you in the butt, please bend over_.’” Gabriel’s impression of Castiel’s voice was extremely annoying. Never before had Castiel looked at his pencil case and debated stabbing himself through the eye so _strongly_ than now.

“Gabe, shut up please.” Castiel groaned, covering his face with his hands. He could feel how hot his face was and knew that if he looked in the mirror his face was as red as a tomato. Gabe chuckled and messed with his hair that had taken Castiel thirty minutes to comb down so it didn’t look like he’d had sex all night long.

“I’m just _messin_ ’ with you little bro! Come on, you’re the youngest one here, what did you expect?” Gabriel said, and Castiel was already beginning to regret letting his brother drive him to school. “Sides, Winchester wouldn’t even understand what you _meant_ if you said that.”

“I expected my older siblings to be a _bit_ more mature than me.” Castiel grumbled, shifting to sink further into the passenger seat as Gabriel pulled into the senior parking lot. “You _are_ nineteen Gabriel, you _could_ try to be a bit more mature.”

“ _Have_ you seen Mikey and Luci lately? I mean those two are almost 21 and they _still_ can’t agree on what color looks best in their college dorm room.” Gabriel laughed, pulling into a parking spot and cutting the engine of the beat up Honda Accord that’s nearly fifteen years old.

Castiel hated the thing, it was a white car years ago when Castiel was about a year old, but their father Chuck wasn’t the best driver after their mom died and he dented it a few times. Then Michael and Lucifer always fought over who got to drive and ended up physically fighting over the car, denting it in the process, and then Gabriel drove right into the forest, scraping up the sides and getting mud all over. And because their dad had a new car and this one was already beaten up, the rule was you had to drive this one until you saved up enough to buy your own. Castiel had already learned how to drive, he _was_ 17, but he chose not to drive in the crappy car Gabriel still drove.

“ _Dad_ shouldn’t have let them get assigned to the same dorm room. When they found that out he should have told the office to change it because they’d fight over _everything_!” Castiel shoved hard on the door to make it pop open, before pulling himself out of the car and swinging his bag over his shoulder.

“You know dad’s too busy with his writing, he _barely_ looks up from that crap. I don’t think he really knows that they’re in the same dorm room. But _hey_ , look on the bright side, they’re out of the house and we don’t have to clean up the mess!” Gabriel slammed his door closed, locking the car before the two starting walking towards the school.

"Hey Cas!" Castiel turned to find Dean Winchester walking towards him with his little brother, Sam. Sam was four years younger than Dean and Cas at 13 years old, but he's so smart they bumped him up a grade. Yet he's still so innocent sometimes Castiel feels like someone should direct the boy to the elementary schools. He took after his big brother in being very oblivious too.

"Hi Dean, Hi Sam." Cas waved at them as they walked up. Sam held his books tight to his chest, glancing around the high school as if he expected bullies to jump out at him. It was sad, because there were a few people that used to regularly tried to beat up Sam. For the most part they won't show up anymore because Castiel and Dean scared them off, but the boy still gets scared.

"' _Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me._ '" Gabriel chanted lowly by Castiel's ear. Castiel raised a hand and swatted at his brother like someone would swat at a fly. As he walked away to his own group of misfits, Gabriel laughed loudly as he ripped the wrapper off a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth.

Castiel was too busy glaring at his brothers back to notice that Dean was standing right next to him.

"What was he going on about?" Dean asked, and Castiel froze when he remembered his friend standing next to him. Dean was close enough that Castiel could feel the heat coming off of his body that was buried under two layers of flannels. _Why_ must he insist on _two_ flannels?

Well it was October, the weather was cooling down.

"Oh _nothing_ just, being an ass as _usual_." Castiel waved his hand dismissively. He couldn't help but to stare at Dean's face. There were _so many_ freckles. Sometimes Castiel tried to count them in the classes they had together but it was hard because Castiel would lose his place, or Dean would move. And it got harder in the summer because Dean would get tan from being outside as a counselor at some nearby camp. Right now he was tan, but the tan was fading and his freckles were starting to peek out.

"Well, nothing _new_ there. Hey Sammy, why don't we go to your locker?" He turned to his little brother who wore a puke-colored flannel under a light jacket with a shirt on underneath. Castiel had a feeling that Mary was the one to dress him today. She was probably clinging to the last of her boys who would still let her dress him, seeing as Dean refuses to let her dress him anymore.

"Yeah, okay." Sam walked in front of the two boys who hung back to talk to each other.

Dean elbowed Castiel in the side. “ _So_ , did you do the math homework?” He asked, and Castiel rolled his eyes before he answered.

“Yeah. But _no_ , you’re not copying off of _me_.” Castiel said. “I know for sure that you weren’t doing _anything_ last night so you should have done it.”

“ _Awe_ , come _on_ Cas. You don’t want me to _fail_ math right?” Dean whined as he got closer to Cas, trying to get his friend to give him the answers to the math homework.

“No, _stop it_ Dean. You should do your own math homework so you can learn how to do the problems.” Castiel pointed out as they turned the corner to the English hall where Sam’s locker was located.

“I’ve got the math homework.” A british–yet also strangely Scottish–voice came from the other side of Dean. Castiel walked a little faster to look over at Crowley MacLeod. The older boy was holding up the math homework the three of them were assigned last night in Mrs. Jaynett’s class.

“ _Sweet!_ Thanks Crowley.” Dean said as he grabbed the papers from the other boy, putting them in the math folder he was holding in his hand. “I’ll copy it during lunch and then get it to you before seventh period, okay?” He asked.

“Sure, that’s what _friends_ are for, right?” Crowley said, smirking. Castiel squinted at the older boy. He hated Crowley. Crowley’s real name was Fergus, but nobody called him that unless they wanted to find themselves with herpes or something.

“No, friends are _supposed_ to make you _better_ yourself.” Castiel pointed out, out-right glaring at Crowley. He didn’t like Crowley, he didn’t like how the boy has been here for only two years yet managed to strike fear into every student and is now trying to ruin what Castiel has been trying to work at for four years.

“Chill, _Cas._ ” Crowley bit out, the way he said Castiel’s nickname—that _Dean_ had come up with when they were seven—sounded like he was mocking it. Castiel hated it.

“Yeah, chill Cas.” Dean chuckled. The three stopped by Sam when he finally got to his locker. Castiel wanted to say more, but instead turned and scanned the room for any of Sam’s bullies.

Those guys were probably not gonna show up again, Castiel would like to say he and Dean basically put the fear of God in those kids, and then Gabriel covered them in caramel. But Sam didn’t actually know about that and would hate if he found out how they got rid of them so Dean and Cas won’t tell Sam.

“Well, I’ll see you later, _Dean_.” Crowley said, patting Dean on the back before turning and walking into the crowd. Castiel glared at his back. Him and his stupid accent, him and his stupid nice looking clothes and cool car and his stupid scruffy chin. Did Dean like clean-shaven men?

Castiel nearly hit his own head, which would have been a sight, he didn’t know what type of man Dean liked because _Dean_ didn’t really know he was _bisexual_. Sure, many people knew because the boy looked at hot men the same way he looked at hot women, but Dean clearly wouldn’t admit it to himself. He probably thought he was going through a phase, which made Castiel very frustrated. 

“ _Well_ , we better get to class. Bye Sammy.” Dean cleared his throat. Castiel realized he was still glaring at where Crowley had walked off towards, he looked down and saw that Sam had gotten his books that he needed and was waiting for Dean and Cas to leave.

“Yeah, guess so, bye Sam.” Castiel said, patting the boy on the back as he started to leave. He had to somehow get to the second floor and get to his locker within a few minutes. They probably shouldn’t have spent so much of the time before first period with Sam, and Castiel would like to blame Crowley as the cause of that.

Dean headed off to his first class which was gym, and Castiel headed off to his own first class which was science.

Castiel had gotten to his locker, shoved everything he didn’t need yet into it and then pulled out his science binder and folder. He practically ran down the hallway, his locker was pretty far from his classroom because there are 20 kids in the class and his teacher was only given 19 lockers, somehow that meant that Castiel got the short end and had to get a locker much farther away from his class.

He had shown up late one day after being told not to run in the hallway by a teacher, and when he got to class only a few seconds after the bell rang he expected his teacher to be sympathetic and say that it’s okay. Yet Mr. Karv had said “Novak, you’re late. You’re late again and that’s a _detention_.” Then marked down that Castiel was late. The teacher is very frustrating.

But luckily, this time, Castiel gripped the doorway and swung himself in to the class and had just stepped into the classroom when the bell rang. Mr. Karv looked slightly ticked, but Castiel had a little bounce in his step as he walked to his seat. After the pledge and morning announcements Mr. Karv took a tape out and was getting ready to put it into the century old TV set.

“Okay students. Today we will be watching a documentary on why lab safety is very important. Now I _don’t_ want to see any of you trying to take a nap or anything. Take notes by the way, there might be a pop quiz later in the week.”

The whole class groaned as Mr. Karv started the documentary. Castiel took out his notes and a pencil, trying to convince himself not to fall asleep in this class since he trusted nobody else to take good notes.

It’s going to be a _very_ long first period.


	2. UPDATE

Okay so this is an update to let you guys know what's going on.  
I hit rock bottom. My brain has stopped functioning when it comes to this story. And since I have an essay due and a ton of shit to do for homework lately (curse me for taking honors English and honors History) updates might come very very slow. So I just wanted to let everyone know that so if you saw me posting other stuff it's not cause I've abandoned this one, it's just because I've gotten halfway through chapter two and found that I don't like most of it and have absolutely no idea what to do next.   
And so while I'm forming some plots and twists and shit, I might work on some other stuff too just to give my brain a little break. 

Okie dokie, I have nothing more to say. (This chapter will be deleted after I've posted more chapters)


End file.
